


Ghostbusters Didn't Exist In The 1800's

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is haunting Aaron, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ghost Alexander, I guess if you want me too I will??, also idk if I'll continue this so, hes a ghost, i guess you can interpret it as shippy?, its not a shippy thing sorry guys, lmao yeah alright story time, uhhh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The title is a quote from one of my friends shhh





	

Aaron sees it out the corner of his eye first. A pearly translucent figure, with little whisps of white curling around. Aaron is frozen in place until his eyes dart up to see the face of the figure. Oh god. He rushes into his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

He next sees the figure two days later. He's just trying to read a nice book, and then there's a loud thump. Aaron jumps in his seat and looks up to see a rather large book on the floor, and next to it… no. No. It's not logically possible. Aaron goes to back to reading, but then a soft whispering fills the room. And then it grows. Layers, upon layers of whispering. Aaron rushes out of the room, and then really wishes that he brought his book.

A week passes. He's been seeing the figure everyday. Sleep is continually escaping him. God, and this… this thing is so annoying. It knocks things over, it rearranges papers, and has a tendency to make corrections in books. Aaron doesn't like when he sees its face, mostly because he knows that it's not possible.

He's trying to eat dinner. He knows it's sitting across from him. It won't stop shaking its leg. Aaron doesn't want to look at it, but he can still see it has its elbows on the table. Halfway through the meal it starts drumming its fingers against the table. And then it starts clinking a fork against the table. And then-

“Will you _shut_ __ _up?!_ ” Aaron yells, slamming his hands down on the table and staring this- this _thing_ straight in its eyes.

“God, don't be such a bitch, Burr.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me to continue this hmu on Tumblr @oversatured-ocean


End file.
